


It’s Finally Over:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Established Relationship, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Surgery, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve comes back to the hospital, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 7





	It’s Finally Over:

*Summary: Steve comes back to the hospital, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams slowly woke up, The Blond knew that he was injured, & had to have surgery. He was just glad to make it out of his hellish experience alive, so he could be with his family once again. He was ready for the future, & he is gonna take his time, & recovering, while he plans it out.

He slowly turned to see the form of his sleeping lover, Commander Steve McGarrett . The Blond knew that he had been through a lot, & overcame a lot too, He would be there for him, like he was always. The Hunky Brunette slept on, as the shorter man watched on, as he smiled fondly. He just did that, til he fell asleep again.

After awhile, The couple woke up at the same time, & they smiled at each other. “Danno, How are you feeling, Babe ?”, Steve asked with concern, & worry. “I am just fine”, The Loudmouth Detective reassured him quickly. The Dark-Haired leans in, & gently kisses him, & gives him an update that the case is over. They made small talk afterwards, & relaxed a bit.

“Is it finally over ?”, Danny asked, just to make sure that he was hearing things correctly. Steve nodded, & said, “It’s finally over, It’s finally over, Daiyu Mei can’t hurt you anymore”, as he kissed him on the top of his head. Danny feels like he could breathe again, & could focus his happiness on Steve. “I love you, Super Seal”, The Former Seal smiled, & said, “I love you too”. He joined Danny in bed, & stayed like that, til visiting hours are over.

The End.


End file.
